Blessings
by mysweetone
Summary: A small contribution to EAST alliance: Ch. 28. Drabbles...scenes of life as it could be (should be) at Locksley. Some scenes rising to the 'M' rating... R&R much appreciated!
1. Baby Blessing

I don't own these characters; I just love them. Just a drabble I couldn't get out of my mind...

Edith woke to a barely-burning fire in the hearth and no husband.

Down the hall, she saw his silhouette in the doorway.

She nestled beside him and his left arm pulled her close, her left hand settled on his chest.

Their son sleeps, dreaming; his father says a silent prayer.

"I just had to see him," he whispers, his blue eyes glistening.

"I know, darling." She does. She knows his nightmares have been replaced, almost entirely, with her...with peace. She knows with his every word and gesture—as husband and now father—how grateful Anthony Strallan is for this life.


	2. Quitting Time

**Just because literary women are sexy...and Anthony appreciates his.**

Anthony stared. Edith typed.

The pounding of keys matched her intense look as the ideas swirled from behind those gorgeous eyes onto the paper, no doubt dripping with reason and strength of conviction.

To watch her write, or ponder, or read equated to Heaven—well, almost. A smile formed on his lips.

Feeling his eyes on her and sudden warmth, Edith glanced up, tucking a curl behind her ear. "Hello."

"Hello, my darling." He walked over, leaned in behind her, and kissed her neck.

He heard her breath catch as his lips lingered and she murmured, "Mmm...enough...quitting time, indeed."


	3. Reminder

Edith arrived home from tea at Downton and spotted them through the library window—Anthony's tall frame bent to accommodate holding their son's tiny hand as they walked; the toddler squealed at the delight of a butterfly landing nearby.

She couldn't help but smile. She found her favorite fresh-cut flowers and her newly published book on her desk. She frowned, thinking of her family's response to it, and then saw Anthony's handwriting on the card next to them: _My darling wife—Proud of you and to be yours. _

Edith smiled. _He's mine and this is home and this is love._


	4. Dutiful Wife

He never tired of seeing her walk around their bedroom…wearing nothing. She would materialize from her bath or from changing and incorrigibly taunt him with her bare body.

He teased, "My sweet one, you do realize ladies mustn't—"

And she'd turn and face him and he would lose all ability to speak. "My darling husband, the children are already asleep and I have no intention of behaving like a lady just now. Must keep our marriage strong and, alas, that means submitting to my husband's needs and desires," she sighed. "Often."

"I do admire a dutiful wife."

"Start admiring, love..."


	5. Need and Affirmation

Rated 'M'...

His eyes opened, his heart pounding from the grisly nightmare.

He turned to see her there, peaceful beside him.

Hesitant to disturb her slumber, then overwhelmed by the desire to feel, to prove to himself the _life _they had together, he leaned by her ear and whispered. "I need you, darling."

She murmured. He moved his left hand beneath her gown, touched her gently. "Mmm…Anthony…"

"Please…Edith….I need to touch you, to make you-"

Her eyes barely open, her legs parted for his fingers, her every nerve reacting to him, she could only whisper and then cry, "Yes…oh yes…don't stop…"


	6. Footprints

Anthony took the bound book from the shelf and, glancing, noticed the unique bending of several of the pages—he smiled, knowing his wife had been there.

"That's one of my favorites," she said, perching on the sofa near the fire.

"I know," he answered, a charming twinkle in his blue eyes. He sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her.

"And how do you know?" She snuggled close and kissed his neck.

"You leave adorable 'footprints' on the pages, sweet one," he kissed her temple. "It's quite alright—I find I like following these particular literary paths of yours."


	7. Calm

The darkest days were the reminders when Anthony received news of friends from the war—either passing or, worse, having taken their own lives unable to escape the despair.

Edith would find him, take his hand in silence, and lead him to their bedroom. Arms wrapped around him from behind and her body tight against his, she quieted his doubts. He would sometimes talk or cry, but mostly listen, as she nestled close to him and whispered away the shame, the sadness. Her hands clutched tenderly in his, pressed to his chest, until he fell asleep surrounded by her warmth.


	8. A Real Man

"You look beautiful, my darling." Anthony took her hand and kissed it, then pulled her close.

Robert studied his father's every move. At four years old, he had Anthony's wispy blonde locks and blue eyes. When he saw his older cousin, Sybil, approach he waited for her to come close, and said, "You look beautiful, my darling." He took her hand for a kiss, but she snatched it back in six-year-old-girl horror.

Anthony laughed.

Edith smiled, taking pride in her husband's affectionate ways. She leaned into Anthony's chest and said, "Thank God he's learning to be a man from you."


	9. Barefoot

"I hate it when they speak to you like that," Edith huffed. She took his hand, feeling his distance and tension as they left Downton. "Anthony, can we walk back?"

"In those shoes?"

Edith, needing to bring him back to her—leaned into him and slipped the flapper heels off with a laugh, her feet sinking into the cool grass. She lifted his hand and let him twirl her once, barefoot in the moonlight.

In awe of her again, and reminded that she—despite everything—_chose him_, he held her close. "I love you so, Lady Edith Strallan," he whispered.


	10. Published

Edith smiled across the room at her husband, surrounded by publishing-world strangers and dry conversation. She caught his eye; he politely excused himself to be by his celebrated wife. He leaned close, knowing how his voice, that whisper of softness in her ear…affected her. "Lady Edith Strallan, the writer? I'm your most ardent admirer."

Edith wilted. "Must we stay any longer?"

"I'm afraid so—you are the guest of honor."

"I can think of other ways I'd like to be honored—right now."

"Darling, are you feverish? We should make our excuses," he said, tirelessly attentive to Edith's every need.


	11. Perception

Anthony Strallan would never understand what she saw in him, despite her attempts to explain—or demonstrate—her appreciation of his finer qualities: his gentlemanly, shy nature…his blue eyes, his touch; his intelligence; his sweet, thoughtful gestures of love.

When he worked, she couldn't help but watch—from behind a book. She watched the muscles in his forearm and hand as he wrote—the precise skill with which he moved…his concentration, his eyes taking in the reading or figures, his hair falling a bit on his forehead wanting to be brushed back by her fingertips…he was, in her perception, beautiful.


	12. Late

_A/N: Inspired by a line from Lord Grantham ("Strallan's never late...") in that-episode-which-shall-not-be-named-but-fixed... eventually here in fanfic land and, hopefully, by JF (who owns these characters). Hope you like it..._

Rated 'M'...though hints only...

"Come in," Edith said.

Anthony appeared and leaned his head on the door—immediately lost in her. "Oh, my sweet wife—it isn't fair what you do to me looking like that…"

She smiled. "Do you think it's any different when you're in white tie…or any other time?" She giggled.

Anthony's eyes narrowed. "It is a mutual feeling? I'd wondered…" He said, moving closer.

"We'll be late," she whispered, grabbing his lapels as he kissed her neck. "And Anthony Strallan is _never_ late…ah…"

"Mmm…" He trailed kisses lower, "But _Lady Edith Strallan…_is always fashionably so…thank God, you've corrupted me…"

"Thank…oh…mmmm…God…indeed…"


	13. Late '2'

A/N: For Genevievey

Edith straightened his tie. "An hour late—gah, my parents!"

Anthony smiled. "And beg Stewart's pardon at the car."

She laughed.

"I love that sound. Do you know _why _I was never late?"

Edith glowed from their impetuous love-making. "Why?"

"I couldn't stand to think that even one moment might pass in which I missed seeing you—my life didn't start until you walked into the room to find me."

"No need to have to find one another now..." She took his hand, smiling, eyes glistening.

"Our life…thank you, sweet one," he said, smiling through his own blue-eyed, happy tears.


	14. Expecting

Edith woke on the sofa to a softly hummed melody. Anthony knelt on the floor beside her, eyes closed, with his head on her belly.

"Darling, are you humming to our baby?"

"Just a nursery song. I'd prefer your singing greet our little one's ears though…" he said, opening his eyes, adoring her.

"Mine? I think your beautiful voice should welcome him into the world."

"Him?"

"Just a guess," she smiled. She stroked his hair.

"Comfortable, sweet one?"

"I'm afraid not," she laughed; he frowned. "Anthony," she touched his cheek. "I assure you: I'm happier than I've ever been."


	15. Contagious

'M' rating...

"Edith?" Anthony opened their door, still in his overcoat. "Are you ill? Mrs. Brandon said you'd dismissed her and Stewart for the day. What can I do?"

Edith had the covers up to her chin. "I'm not well—you've been gone almost three full days. I'm dreadfully feverish…."

Anthony studied her—and looked even more carefully after she threw the cover off…revealing her absolute want of clothing. He swallowed, "Remedy's right here, darling."

Edith knelt in front of him—undressing him between eager kisses. She lay back on the bed.

"My dear, you're contagious…"

"Best to bed then…" she beckoned.


	16. Jealous

At intermission, she chatted with two smiling men from her publisher's office.

Anthony watched—and she knew.

She hurried back. "So sorry, darling—business." Knowing him, she pulled him close. "No man in this room—or any other—compares to you."

"And no woman compares to you, sweet one—you just don't see it. I fear losing you; I know how special you are—I do worry—and, forgive me, but I am sometimes jealous."

Forgetting the crowd, needing to remind him, Edith kissed him with abandon—a declaration and promise. "Anthony, it has been and _will always be you_."


	17. Scent

When she missed him, Edith lingered in their sheets or wore his shirts; she delighted in being surrounded by her husband's scent. Early in her pregnancy when fatigue overwhelmed her, Anthony discovered Edith in his pajama shirt curled in bed, asleep.

Anthony shed his boots from the day in the orchards, crawling in to lie next to her.

"Nice shirt," he whispered.

"My favorite…has your scent…" She murmured, snuggling closer.

He held her; his hand gentle, protective on her belly. "Mmmm…love your scent, too, and having you like this, wrapped up, is my favorite place in the world, sweet one…"


	18. Handsome

A/N: So, I'm still pretty ticked at Violet for, well, you all know...Thought I'd have a bit of fun here. Hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! :)

* * *

Anthony enjoyed the scene of Edith—six months pregnant—relaxing in the shade. Cora and Violet sat beside her; Edith listened to them, but only had eyes for her husband.

Anthony saw his blonde, blue-eyed son dash by towards Edith and Anthony followed, arriving to stand behind his wife.

Violet, unaware of Anthony, raised an eyebrow at the four-year-old. "He'll be as striking as Anthony."

Edith and Cora gaped.

"I said he's too old, not un_sightly_..." Violet huffed, and then confessed reluctantly: "He's always been handsome."

Edith, amused, took Anthony's hand—her husband blushing scarlet now. "You're absolutely right, Granny..."


	19. Knowing

Edith Strallan _knew_ her husband. It wasn't just his looks—his eyes; his mouth; his tilted head in polite conversation; private expressions for her alone—when he desired her touch, became frustrated with his arm, or was fatigued and let his guard down…

It was more: his presence, his footfalls in corridors, his deep voice resonating through her every nerve, his scent she craved, his masculinity—the way he pleased her in _every _way… Edith knew their life together and she loved _knowing_ everyone else was left to guess at why—how—the Strallans seemed so content…so impossibly in love…


	20. Reflection

The mirror still—on occasions—spotlights her fragility. In her darkest moments, she sees second-best, _almost_ good enough; her insecurities; her awkwardness reflected back, lacking in others' eyes; doubts reveal themselves to still be in the recesses hidden so often by her usual joy.

Anthony sees it happening, turns her to him to see herself reflected in his eyes. She knows when Anthony Strallan sees her, he marvels she is his. Then, Edith Strallan smiles, seeing the truth once again: beauty, modesty, strength, love, and a lady in every sense—the one he honors, loves, worships above all others, eternally.


	21. Pleasure

Early morning darkness lingered.

"You've been working too hard," she said. She snuggled close, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Difficult season..."

Edith kissed his bare chest. "You're not working today."

"Darling, I—"

She moved on top of him, pinning him down. "It's arranged already—you're resting. As your wife, I must take care of you…"

"Take care of me?" Anthony grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Is 'pleasure' allowed or shall it be just…rest?"

"Mmm…perhaps you'll rest better after some…'pleasure'?" Edith laughed.

He unbuttoned her nightshirt—one of _his _she wore often—kissing her exposed skin. "My pleasure begins with yours, sweet one…"


	22. Held

Edith peered out the back doors. She saw Anthony in the moonlight and padded barefoot into the field towards him.

"Asleep?" She whispered, petting their son's head as he curled into his father's left shoulder.

"Some time after hearing the nightingales and discussing Orion…" Anthony said, shifting his son in his grasp, and slowly standing as not to wake him. They returned inside and tucked him in his bed.

Anthony closed the door and Edith slipped her arm in his to walk to their bedroom. "Darling, any chance you might hold me like that?"

"Is 'now' soon enough, Lady Strallan…"


	23. Special Occasions

Wrangling the Crawleys for a family photo proved difficult with toddlers.

Newlyweds Edith and Anthony stood to the side, admiring one another and whispering flirtations in the guise of straightening lapels, feathering hair.

"You're unhappy here—how can I make it better, sweet one?"

She smiled, wickedly, for him alone, "Perhaps a shower like the one last night?"

Anthony choked, cheeks scarlet.

"Darling, it's good these photos don't develop in color," she breathed in his ear.

"So, that wasn't a one-time, sort of, special occasion?" Anthony stammered.

"Oh, I think _every_ time is a 'special occasion,' don't you agree?"


	24. Hiding Place

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing these little 100-word drabbles; they're tiny, but I find they can still be revealing in terms of character and, as always, I hope you are still enjoying them. Goodness knows I have fun with them when a bit of inspiration strikes...

* * *

While the game shoot went on, Edith led her new husband to her hiding places from childhood.

"No one ever found me…" she whispered.

Edith lay with him on a blanket in a forgotten third floor library nook. Her eyes met his; one tear slid down the side of her cheek. "No longer, darling."

"You're here—everything's better." Her brown eyes lit—the look he now craved—cherished—knowing it was meant solely for him. "Will you…now? I need you—"

Anthony answered with possessive kisses, eager to assure and heal, to complete her...lovemaking dissolving the whole of the day…


	25. Pride

_Early in fourth year of marriage..._

* * *

"What's this book business?" Violet inquired, disapproving eyebrow arched.

Edith bristled. "It's my work—I'm a _published_ writer."

"And what do you think of this?" Violet turned to Anthony, breezing past to take a ledger from his desk.

With a smile, Anthony said, "I'm so proud of her I tend to beam any time someone mentions it, Lady Grantham."

Violet gawked. Edith followed her husband just to the door and kissed him so ardently that Violet finally cleared her throat, forcing the amorous, blushing couple apart. "Oh dear, I see now why a third is on the way so quickly…"


	26. Birthday

A/N: Light 'M' for suggestion only...

* * *

"Happy Birthday, darling."

"Must we acknowledge it at all?" Anthony frowned.

"How would you—?" Edith curled closer, smiled at her husband.

"Silence. I don't want any acknow—" Anthony finally looked at her, saw her grin, her removal of her gown.

"I'm sorry I can't fulfill that wish; we both know silence is not possible for me…not when you—when we're—" Edith blushed.

Anthony laughed, his voice husky between kisses. "Sweet one, to be quite clear: I never—ever—want you to keep that pleasure quiet. God knows that particular gift and _acknowledgement_ is, easily, my most favorite…"


	27. Innocence

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and the reviews-you all are wonderful :)

* * *

Edith finished the bedtime story and Robert nestled closer to her.

"Mama, what's wrong with Papa's arm?"

"Papa hurt it in the war a long time ago—he was very brave."

Robert's blue eyes studied his mother, a crinkled brow forming as the almost five-year-old considered her words. "Will it get better?"

"No, my darling, I'm afraid not." Edith hugged him tighter, held back her tears at her son's innocence.

"Why not?"

"Some things can't be fixed."

Robert appeared confused. "But Papa says you fixed him."

Edith smiled, a tear escaped. "Our love—having each other fixed us both, darling."


	28. Hints

_A/N: A very tiny contribution to the EAST alliance… I'm going to try to post another chapter to The Way Home soon, which already has Tom in a prominent role but will also include a bit of a tribute to Sybil in the coming chapter, but I apologize it won't make it in time for this conference as I'd planned. I'd wanted to do more for this event, but RL has been crazy and frustrating given my husband's recent illness and medical treatments. I do want to say "hats off" to all of those contributing such wonderful stories—what a fabulous coming together of fandoms!_

* * *

_Seven months into Edith and Anthony's marriage…_

Edith and Anthony endured another dinner at Downton, ignored the whispers questioning the lack of a pregnancy thus far…

Mary and Tom observed the couple by the fire; Anthony embraced his wife.

"Mama and Granny keep hinting, but I know exactly why she's not expecting. It's his…problems..." Mary arched a brow.

Tom laughed. "Those looks between them? You're wrong."

"What?"

"I think _that _aspect of their marriage is just fine…" Tom blushed, then sobered. "Sybil looked at me that way. Edith looks absolutely radiant and he hasn't let her out of his reach all night. Do you need an announcement?"


	29. Revelation

_I've broken from the 100-word pattern and hit 300..._

_For Lady Strallan, who mentioned Mary walking in on them… A small tribute to the intangible something that makes soul mates...soul mates..._

'M' … A few months after Matthew's death...

Edith's back glistened in the glow of the fire and late afternoon sun, as Anthony's arm held her; his lean frame braced the two of them as they sat intimately joined at the foot of their bed. Her body arched against her husband, her grip tight around his bare shoulders as she exerted herself further towards completion.

When Mary opened the door—believing Edith to be working at redecorating the room as the servant informed her—she stood stunned, barely covering her open mouth to mute a scream.

Unaware of the intrusion, the lovers remained entranced by one another. The now-familiar and gorgeous resonance of his wife's pleasure building beckoned Anthony, moving, touching her…just there…knowing her so well…

Mary watched, as though first disgusted by the sight of a horrific accident and then, turning away, glanced again when she heard his whisper—"Yes, tell me…" and saw Anthony's hand cradling Edith's head, lingering at her neck as her eyes locked with his in the shadows, then closed as her cries filled the room. After the moments of sensation waned, Edith's head rested on his shoulder, breaths hot against his skin, holding him close as his hand smoothed her back.

As she silently pulled their door closed, Mary heard repeated declarations of love first from her sister and then Anthony. In those moments, no more than a minute observed between them, Mary felt a number of emotions at once—jealousy, longing for Matthew, and…unexpectedly, a unique sense of understanding. Though she couldn't begin to explain it—nor would she ever admit to witnessing such a scene in the voyeuristic manner in which she'd done!—Mary would never wonder again at the coupling. Something beautiful existed between them and Mary conceded, her caustic disregard for their feelings and marriage never voiced again…


End file.
